x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Must See Episodes * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * The Stuff of Villains * Impact * Cajun Spice Personality Both are headstrong, loyal, and a bit stubborn, but in very different ways. Where Rogue is mistrusting of most people because of her past, Remy is mistrusting because of his criminal upbringing. Rogue refuses to give Remy a 2nd chance, were as Remy refuses to give up trying. Physical appearance Both tall, attractive looking youths with auburn hair. Early Life They were both orphans and illegally adopted at an early age by criminals, and then used for their powers. Powers Interestingly enough, Remy's powers are about creating energy, while Rogue's is about taking energy. Season 3 Rogue and Gambit see each other for the first time in Day of Reckoning. However, things start off in a very horrible way, as they are enemies. They know nothing about each other but are ordered to take the other out. Rogue sneaks up on him, only to have him present her with a card. She seems take back by him and finds herself accepting it. He then scouts off, and she is left still holding the playing card. Realizing it is charged with energy, she throws it away from her as fast as she can, and ducks for cover. Gambit wins round one. * The Stuff of Villains Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Gambit gets to them first though and tells them not to mess with the mutants. They balk, but after a demonstration of his power they agree and take off. Rogue gets there just as they're leaving and demands to know what Gambit is doing. Gambit basically blows her off and leaves... Season 4 *Cajun Spice During Rogue's last year at Bayville High School Remy begins to take note of her. He realized he is quite attracted to her. However his manipulative side takes over, and he finds himself incorporating her into a plan he has to get back his father. He sneaks off to her school and kidnaps her before homeroom. While she is still drugged, her binds her feet and sneaks her onto a cargo train that is headed for New Orleans. Things go horribly for both of them, and after it is all over Rogue leaves with the Scott and Kurt. But before she goes, Remy gives her a card, the Queen of Hearts. Notes * Original Drawings of Rogue. * Production Art - Rogue * Both Gambit and Rogue are Orphans. * Remy's powers are about creating energy, while Rogue's is about taking energy. * When Rogue was mind-controlled he refused to fight her; he would only block her attacks. Dark Horizon I. * Gambit once kidnaped Rogue, and took her to New Orleans. Cajun Spice. * In the last scenes of the series, Gambit has joined the X-Men and is standing beside Rogue. Ascension II. * Charles Xavier saw The Future, Rogue was presumably wearing Remy's coat. Ascension II. Trivia * In the Marvel Comics, when he was 19, Remy Lebeau has an arranged marriage, who he left after he was exiled, after killing her brother in a fight when he announced he had married his sister, Bella Boudreaux. * In the comics Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship. Future When Charles receives a glimpse into the future, he saw Rogue about 5 years in. She was not wearing any gloves and appeared to be wearing Remy's trench coat. Quotes Gambit I've been watching you for weeks Rogue; you're such an unhappy girl.Cajun Spice. (After Rogue dangles Gambit halfway out of the train with an iron bar.) Rogue: I don't like getting pushed in any direction. Got it!? Gambit: Point taken. Now here's mine: Pull me in, or I blow this boxcar off the tracks. (Rogue finally takes back the bar and pulls Gambit in.) Rogue: You're just crazy enough to do it. Gambit: We do what we have to, right cherie? Cajun Spice. Gambit: Rogue... Rogue: Don't. You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons. Gambit: So, what now? Rogue: I'm going back with the X-Men. I don't care what you do. Cajun Spice. Notes * Though Rogue & Remy have a whole clip together, Gambit has no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Gambit gives Rogue the king of Hearts playing card. Day of Reckoning II. * Rogue & Remy go to New Orleans, during Mardi Gra. Cajun Spice. * Gambit calls Rogue cherie four times in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. * The coat that Rogue was wearing in the future resembled the coat that Gambit wears. Rogue herself has worn a similar coat previously in Turn of the Rogue. Ascension II. Other faces of the Romy Rommy_III.png Uncanny_-_remy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Xtremy-Romy.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) X-treme_X-Romy.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Rommy_I.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Romy.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 ???) Legacy_-_RomyII.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men-Romy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Rommy_II.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_remy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Uncanny_II_-_Romy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Romy.png|'Age X' Comic (2011 Animated_-_Romy.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) FanArt FanArt-Romy-yo.png FarArt-Romy- cutty.png FanArt-Romy-Paris.png FanArt-Romy-Huggs.png FanArt-Romy- chillin'.png FanArt-R&R.png References }} Category:X-Men Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Couple Category:Rogue & Remy Category:Relationships